The present invention relates to a stove and more particularly to a ventilated stove for use in recreational vehicles and the like.
Ventilated gas-operated stoves are well known and one such stove is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,587,555. In this particular stove, an exhaust fan is used for drawing air from around the gas burners carried on top of the stove as well as for withdrawing air from an oven compartment. Similarly operated gas stoves are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,102,616 and 2,512,118. Another conventional gas stove utilizes a gas burner in the bottom of an oven and a blower for withdrawing the air from around the gas burner up over the top portion of the oven and redirecting the air back into the oven over, in and around the foods being cooked. This oven is also provided with a vent for venting a portion of the air from the oven.